Yuuki Tsukino
"Good, evil, who am I to say what's what? But I see suffering, I've got to do everything in my power to help, then maybe one day I can explore this beautiful planet in peace." ''-Yuuki Tsukino'' Yuuki Tsukino is one of the characters of the Cyverse metaseries. She is the twin of Azura and the daughter of Phoera and Zephyr. Engaged to Chrome and the destined rival and best friend of Arancia Rose. Alongside Ruby, Arancia, Osiria, Hastur and Blair, she is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series. Appearance Yuuki has black hair that ends unstyled in the middle of her back. She has blue eyes and clear fair skin, she maintains a youthful appearance, looking a few years younger than she actually is. Yuuki keeps a fit and toned figure but does have curves, most notably her thighs. Personality A carefree and outgoing person, Yuuki tries to live for the future, to leave the world a better place than it was when she entered it. Caution is thrown to the wind most of the time, often letting curiosity getting the best of her and moving headfirst into new situations. Alongside that incredible passion for the unknown, Yuuki cares deeply for the ones she loves but keeps her heart closed off to others. The face Yuuki gives to a stranger is similar, but different than she gives to her friends, polite and earnest, but also closed off and secretive. Sometimes she can be a bit pushy, and usually needs someone to reign her in. Biography Early life Yuuki was born on Remnant alongside her twin sister Azura, To Zephyr and Phoena Tsukino. Her early life was rather usual, she and Azura were inseparable and her relationship with her mother was strong. Being a former mercenary, she taught the twins the basics of self-care, fighting techniques and Aura control. As a Huntsman, Zephyr came and went through the years and Yuuki started to resent him for it. His relationship with Yuuki became strained over the years, and she watched with jealousy as his relationship with her sister flourish. When he vanished during their time at Combat School and was presumed dead, Yuuki was conflicted. She was scared of how little she cared about him being gone but was concerned for Azura and Phoena, who were both devastated from his supposed loss. Yuuki and Azura continued their curriculum, but things weren't as easy for Yuuki herself. Unlocking her semblance came at the worst time, and she nearly killed an unprotected student with a lightning blast. From then on, Yuuki feared her abilities and neglected to use them, focusing on her swordsmanship. Despite support from Azura and Phoena, she refused to use her semblance in any way. Beacon Years later Yuuki, alongside Azura, enrolled in Beacon Academy, becoming a member of team CARY. The next two years were spent training and bonding with her teammates, leading a relatively normal life. During her time, she learned to use her semblance in a more supportive way, build devices to overcome shortcomings, helped her partner Chrome come out of her shell and learn all sorts of new things. This training paid off in their second year during the Vytal Festival, where they made it to the second round. Unfortunately, the tournament was never finished due to the attack on Beacon. After the school was overrun and the CCT was destroyed, leaving contact with the other kingdoms nearly impossible, Yuuki and Azura returned home to find their mother killed, struck down by a man from a mysterious group. Yuuki tried to catch the killer but the gap between the two was very obvious, and Yuuki felt truly useless. Yuuki fell into a depression and withdrew from others until she met a stranger calling herself ‘Ruby Rose.’ After spending some time with this woman, Yuuki’s eyes were opened to an entirely new world. Taking the girl under her wing, Ruby helped Yuuki through her loss and began training her for many things, one of them the state of being called Ascension. Training begins This training became Yuuki’s day to day life, and alongside Ruby’s daughter Arancia, she rose time and time again through this rough and intense training regimen. Through intense mental training and ki control, alongside a special ritual, Yuuki rose to become a Demigod and achieve the Ascended Warrior Blue state and started training alongside Violet Sinclair, who had started her own regimen under the Phantom Thief Kallen. But this wasn’t enough for Yuuki. Feeling she had reached a barrier that couldn’t be overcome with simple training, she set out into Remnant for the first time in over a year. Yuuki came across an ancient being known as 'M.' Though she was turned down for a fight, the Majin did help her awaken her inner potential. It showed no immediate results, but Yuuki knew something had changed. Her next wandering led her to the Immortal Slayer Mythra. After proving her worth the blonde, Yuuki formed a pact with her, becoming a wielder of an Immortal Slayer, though Mythra was not to be used lightly. Awakening Yuuki next made her way to an uncharted island, coming across the lair of a creature of unseen legend, the First Grimm. Feeling confident in her new power, Yuuki accepted the challenge from the ancient one. After all, it was a simple Grimm and she was a newly appointed God, who had gone through many trials. But the First Grimm soon proved to be a much more difficult adversary than she initially thought, using decades of experience and power, driving Yuuki to the edge. It was only after overcoming her inner conflict was Yuuki able to break her limits and persevere. Through a difficult battle, Yuuki managed to defeat First Grimm, only because of this unique state she soon dubbed the 'Awakened Form'. Despite her victory, Yuuki couldn’t bring herself to kill the Grimm, who had clearly evolved to a sentient being over its long life. With new power achieved, and a new ‘rival,’ Yuuki returned home to the Rose Mansion, only to find new trouble. Chrome Dokuro, Yuuki’s partner from her Beacon days, had been brought to the mansion with their teammates, but she had transformed into and was out of control, high and wreaking havoc on her ascension power. her repressed emotions from years past had finally caught up with her, bursting forth in a literal fit of rage and anguish. Yuuki was already physically exhausted after her battle with First Grimm, but she pushed forward and managed to stop Chrome from causing any more damage. She bore the brunt of the anguished girl's attacks, wearing her down until she was in a state to be talked down. During this 'conversation,' Yuuki confessed her longstanding feelings to Chrome, but in the end, Chrome calmed down and managed to return to usual self. Yuuki then helped Chrome mend things with the others, bringing the children of the Ascendance team back together. But Yuuki was starting to realize that if she was going to help them properly, she needed to be stronger. After making a promise to Chrome, Yuuki entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Arancia. Two days, or two years later, the duo emerged more powerful than ever. Yuuki was shocked to hear that while she was gone, Chrome and the others had gone through quite an ordeal, losing Violet to creatures that were created during her earlier outburst and had evolved to the point of an actual world thread. After hearing her story, Yuuki immediately proposed to Chrome, not wanting her partner to be alone anymore. It was more of an outburst, but to her shock Chrome accepted... Next Arc: Koyuki Powers & Abilities Though not on the same level as Ruby and her family, Yuuki is an incredibly powerful warrior, possibly one of the most powerful ones in the cyverse series. An adaptive fighter, Yuuki is very adept in many forms of combat, and is a master of the sword. With her abilities, Yuuki centers her combat style around speed, using rapid strikes and quick dodging to throw off her opponents and create openings, striking right at them in the blink of an eye. Because of her Huntress training, Yuuki's primary choice of combat is weapon-based, but with her training with Ruby, she has learned much in hand-to-hand and is on a fast pace to becoming a martial artist master in her own right. Techniques Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than Super Vacosian 3. While in this state, her white aura becomes a vibrant blue. It requires proper Energy control to handle it. Further mastery over the technique and perfect energy control can nearly null the stamina drain completely. '''Accelerated' Healing Factor – Thanks to her semblance, Yuuki heals at an accelerated rate. Limbs and organs lost do not regenerate, but cute and other flesh wounds heal from moments to hours depending on the severity, and even broken limbs heal in a few days. This ability is limited when she is exerting a lot of energy. Instant Transmission – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing her index and middle fingers on her forehead to help her concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image" until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Flashing -- A 'perfect dodge' technique Yuuki developed for close-quarters combat. After evading an opponent, a focused lightning strike impacts the area she just was, creating an explosion that hits her opponent. Can You Follow Me? – A technique learned from Ruby, Yuuki teleports in front of the opponent and delivers several high-speed punches and kicks. Yuuki finishes the attack by knocking the enemy away with a left-hook kick, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Yuuki is capable of using energy blasts or beams. Yuuki can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. The energy created by Yuuki has electricity flowing through it, thanks to the elemental nature of her abilities. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mystic Blades – A set of energy-based weapons created from electricity and solidified with ki. They take the form of various weapons that Yuuki can either hold physically or shoot like blasts. * Yuuki can create as many weapons as needed, but the more created, the less powerful they are. As of now, 13 is a perfect balance. * Final Strike – A single massive weapon, overflowing with so much energy that its form looks more like a fountain of energy rather than conventional weapons. Yuuki sends slamming down on her opponent, a wave of destruction follows. * Lightning Armor -- In addition to weapons, Yuuki creates pieces of armor from pure electricity and shaped with ki. It appears to be a hollow shell of light purple armor that forms over Yuuki’s body, protecting her from most attacks, depending on how much energy is put into the technique. The Lightning Armor is used in short, powerful battles against strong opponents. Immunity – Thanks to her semblance, Yuuki is not only immune to lightning and any forms of electrical attacks, she is empowered and healed by it. Transformations Thanks to her training with Ruby, Yuuki has achieved a few transformations, despite not being a Vacosian. The overview of that can be seen here! Ascended Warrior A unique transformation gifted to humans that have broken their natural limiters. One of the first things taught to her by Ruby, this transformation marked the start of change for Yuuki, who uses it as a starting point for battles. At first, the form made Yuuki even more restless and brash, charging into anything without a second thought. While not as intense a change as a Super Vacosian without mental training, it was enough to deter Rukia from following suit in the training. Thankfully, after a lot of training and mastering the form, it only changes her physically, not mentally anymore. The changes brought on are a few; Her hair becomes a shade of silvery-white, while her blue eyes become a shade of crimson. Overall the muscle mass, height, and breast size are increased a bit. Additionally, the form has a multiplier of 50 times her base form. Super Vacosian Blue After mastering and pushing her AW form as far as she could, Ruby introduced Yuuki to a new realm of power; the realm of Gods. After some special teaching and a little ritual, her body is now being capable of producing Godly Ki on its own. Yuuki was then tasked to train on her own, leaving her to figure out the next step on her own. The result of the training was great; Yuuki learned intense ki control, which allowed her to change her Ascended transformation into Ascended Warrior God Ascended Warrior. Due to Ruby not wanting to biter her tongue on another long name, they opted to rename it to Ascended Warrior Blue. This form is a bit an inch taller than that of the standard Ascended form, but as opposed to the muscle increase & definition from Ascended Warrior, the user actually slims down a bit. This form uses Godly Ki and cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God. It comes with flawless Ki control, which allows them to increase or decrease their power level at will. Thanks to the perfect Ki Control, Yuuki is able to use the Haken with this form once more, up to the maximum multiplier of 20 times. A flaw that comes with this form from prolonged usage, is that it has incredible stamina drain, not as severe as Ruby's Super Vacosian 3 though. Repeated usage of this form will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. With enough mastery or the sub-forms, these flaws can be done away with. Special Forms Awakened State Yuuki’s limit breaking ability, achieved after rejecting the intriguing offer to achieve Evolution. Instead of sacrificing a piece of herself, the hidden potential unlocked earlier by Majin Boobs fully manifests itself. This is technically not an Ascension form, but rather Yuki focusing her power in a new way that she cannot fully describe. Normally this would not change her appearance, but Yuuki’s hair turns a pinkish-white color, spiking slightly. While her height doesn’t change, there is an increase in muscle tone and thiccness in addition to a blue-white aura. Yuuki’s abilities are enhanced like with other transformations but the most notable increase is to her speed and ki control, even more intense than Ascended Warrior Blue. This form uses both godly and mortal ki, but can only be properly sensed by a God. Yuuki does emit a pressure that does allow mortals to detect her presence, but not pinpoint her location or energy. Because this transformation is more or less powering up naturally (the physical change is more of a side effect) without actually transforming or sealing like Ascension or Perfected Blue, the Awakened state is compatible with the Haken and/or Full Coverage techniques and creates much less stress on the body compared to Blue. In addition, Yuki has yet to bring out the full potential of this state, as it is fundamentally a weaker state than AWE. What makes the Awakened state so unique is that it evolves with Yuuki. It is a symbol of her overcoming her fears and accepting her powers for their destructive nature. She is now in complete control of her lightning, and her newfound confidence is reflected in her power. Miscellaneous - Yuuki is technologically adept, having built a number of devices to help her grow. Since her training began, most of them have become obsolete. But she still keeps them around, giving them upgrades. - Over the course of her training, Yuuki is becoming quite the master of ki control. - Her Mystic Blades can take the unique form of Yuuki's gunblade, Violet's shield, Excalibur, Chrome's spear, a crossbow, a large shuriken, a large two-handed blade, kunai, an axe, Crescent Rose, and Chrome's bow. - Yuuki is proficient if not an expert in the previously mentioned weapons. -Obsessed with the uncharted world, Yuuki has a handwritten map of Remnant. It is unfinished and it is her dream to complete it with her own two hands. She loves climbing. Parkour is a hobby for Yuuki, but climbing a tree or building to spend time at the top and stare off into the sky is something she loves to do, especially at night. - Ruby may be Yuuki's teacher first, but over the years, she has started to see the other as a father figure. Though it isn't said aloud, it looks like Ruby treats Yuuki as a daughter. - Yuuki wields two Immortal Slayers; Mythra and Mjolnir, the latter which was created by Yuuki herself. She can call on Mjolnir whenever she wants, but Mythra is more difficult to call upon. - The Lightning Armor was actually created by accident after Yuuki attempted to make a massive physical projection of ki that could act on his will and attack as an independent source of temporary energy, or a massive shield for fighting huge enemies. - Yuuki claims Arancia as her first and greatest rival, though she is mostly playing catch-up. This doesn't deter Yuuki, it only fuels her rivalry. Despite this, the two are nearly inseparable. - Yuuki has an intense crush on Chrome and actually confessed to her partner to bring her out of her berserk state. Unfortunately, despite remembering most of what happens during this time, this conversation is not one of them, at least as far as Yuuki knows. Category:Ascendance team Category:Rose legacy Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Eldritch being Category:Outer god